Sister Grimm
by caitewarren
Summary: 18 years ago Kelly Burkhardt left her unnamed infant daugther with her elder brother George Kessler and his wife Kirsten. This is her story of discovering what she is and what led her to her long lost family.
1. Prolouge

**Title:** To Your Grave

**18 Years Ago-**

The rain fell sideways. It was a rigidly cold night even for Portland but tonight Kelly Burkhardt knew could no longer be prolonged as she sat in a coffee shop, idly watching as the cars drove by. It had been many years since she had been in Portland and there was a bitter feeling in her mouth and a pit in her stomach.

"Can I help you?" the waitress asked. The waitress was a plain girl with wide set brown eyes and straight hair. She chomped loudly on a piece of bubble gum and seemed to be the least bit interested in helping her at all. Kelly shifted the sleeping bundle in her arms away from the chomping of the gum, fearful it would wake her. Her Nicky could sleep through the night but this baby seemed to wake at the slightest as if she could sense her mother's predicament. The waitress's eyes at that moment grew wide and she leaned over the table.

"What a cute baby!" she squealed, "what's her name?"

Kelly felt her mouth go dry. She swallowed at the lump now growing in the throat and quietly whispered, "she doesn't have one."

The waitress tilted her head in confusion, "er….did I bring up a sour note? Sorry. My dad's always said I had quite a talent for hitting sour notes. Would you like some coffee?"

Kelly barely managed to nod. The ache in her heart was coming back. The same ache that been in her heart since that night. Images of her Nicky flashed throughout her mind. None of this was what she had planned. More than anything she wished she insisted on a goodnight hug and kiss, instead of letting him shoo her off because he was too old for it.

"I'll be right back with your coffee."

The baby cooed softly and stretched out its arms, as if trying to effectively say she was now awake. After having Nick both she and Reed hoped for a little girl. After miscarriage and miscarriage both she and Reed grew to accept that the possibility of that girl was never going to happen and here she was alone in a coffee shop with a little baby girl and Reed was gone.

"Here's your coffee."

The waitress timidly placed it in font of Kelly as if now afraid of disturbing her. Kelly took small sips from it. It was hot and burnt her tongue but it didn't bother her now. It was as if all of her body senses had grown numb whilst on the run trying to keep herself and the baby alive.

"Momma's so sorry," Kelly mumbled softly to the baby who seemed to be watching her intently, "so sorry."

Kelly slipped a five dollar bill underneath the coffee mug and climbed out of the booth brushing her leather coat and dark jeans off. The waitress seemed to be watching her from out of the corner of her eye, but she didn't look back as she walked out of the shop. Now was the moment. If she didn't do it now she wouldn't ever gain the conference to give the baby to her mother. Franziska Kessler had been a stern woman, always with a firm voice keeping the household in order. Only now did she understand her mother was a foreigner in the world of the Grimm and she was trying her best to keep her family together in an impossible situation.

The Kessler home upon the death of her parents had been given to her elder brother George. George had been the only child not to inherit the Grimm ability. Something that always put him aloof from his younger sisters as he could not share in the world they lived in. It also placed a huge strain on their father and George's relationship as the two began to share less and less time together as Nicholas Kessler's only purpose in life became to teach his daughters to know how to deal with the life they would have. _"Prepared!" he'd yell in the thick German accent, "I 'vant you prepared!"._ It was through his teachings that she made it as far as she did.

She rounded the block feeling her heart grow heavy at the sight of the yellow colonial. The house was in the same state as she remembered it; in desperate need of a paint job and a new roof. A part of her was glad it was left that way. It was a testament to Nicholas Kessler's stubbornness. _"I vill get it fixed Franziska. There is no need for a damn carpenter." _He'd tell her mother. It was one of the silly little fights they'd have.

"Kelly?" a startled deep voice asked.

George Kessler stood on the front porch of their home. He hadn't changed much in the years since Kelly had last seen him. He was a rather large man with a balding head of light brown hair, he had large set blue-green eyes and a slightly crooked nose from the many times he had it broken during high school. He was dressed in a pair of stained sweatpants and an old flannel t-shirt. His mouth hung open.

"You're….you're dead." He added bluntly.

Kelly heaved in a deep breathe hurriedly shuffling her feet towards her brother who seemed to be frozen on his porch. He only took a step back towards the house when she made her first squeaky step onto the porch.

"Georgie?" Kelly asked quietly searching his face.

It had been many years since she'd call him Georgie. It was in the early years before all the Grimm stuff began that he was Georgie. George shook his head violently reaching backwards for the handle of the door. He tripped over his rather large feet.

"Georgie….," Kelly said in a much former voice, "I need your help."

George stopped fumbling just for a moment, "why would you need _my _help?" he snapped, "I'm not a _Grimm._" He added bitterly. It was suddenly as if he was flashing back to the teenage George who wanted nothing more but to be a Grimm. If only he knew Kelly thought to herself.

"This is my daughter," Kelly began and his eyes grazed over the bundle in her arms, "I need to ask you a favor. It's not safe for her to be with me. People….things are after me George. They won't stop until they've killed me and they won't spare her because she's a baby. I'm asking this as your little sister, I'm asking you to look after her."

George's eyes widened slightly, "look after her?" he mumbled.

Kelly nodded taking the next two steps up and firmly placing the bundle in his arms. George's meaty hands slowly wrapped around the baby, but his eyes stayed transfixed on his younger sister.

Kelly leaned forward placing a lingering kiss to the baby's bald head, "I love you so much," she whispered, "goodbye."

George wanted to say something more to his sister but when he opened his mouth nothing came out as if in this moment he'd lost his ability to speak. He watched as she rounded the corner and disappeared out of sight. The baby cried loudly.

"Shh it's all right little one. It's all right."

A woman with ash-blonde hair peaked her head out of the door.

"George….?" She asked in confusion, "why do you have a baby?"

George turned to face his wife of four years, "it's our niece." He answered as if it should have been obvious. Kirsten swallowed dryly at the lump in her throat before taking her first glance at the baby.

"What is her name?" she asked.

George shrugged, "my sister didn't say. We have to look after her."

Kirsten frowned slightly, "for how long?"

"However long it takes for my sister to return."

There was something in his voice that made Kirsten know there was no way to say no to her husband now. His mind was set on looking after this little girl. Kirsten slowly took the baby's hand.

"What is her name?" she questioned.

"I don't know my sister didn't say."

"She must have a name," Kirsten decided, "Anastasia," she proclaimed after a moment of thought, "she will be called Anastasia Marie Kessler."

**8 Years Later- Home of the Kesslers**

The sounds of a little girl shrieking woke both Kirsten and George Kessler from a deep sleep. Both dashed out of bed without saying a word to each other and hurriedly made their way up the wooden stair cases. Their daughter's room was the first one to the right. George was the first one to make his way to it. He throw the door open and it slammed with a large thud into the wall.

In the small bed in the center of the room little Ana twisted and turned violently. For George it was déjà vu. It didn't seem that long ago that Kelly and Marie were screaming into the night by a horrid nightmare. Kirsten dashed to the bed sitting on the edge and desperately tried to restrain the little girl from thrashing herself onto the large metal headboard.

"Help me!" she cried out to George.

George raced towards the bed wedging himself in-between the headboard and Ana's body. Kirsten placed her hands on the side of her daughter's face.

"Ana its Aunt Kirstie," she soothed softly, "it's okay. You're okay." Kirsten shifted Ana's body on top of herself and gently began to rock Ana.

The girl seemed to relax. All of her body went limp as she slowly went off to sleep. Kirsten sighed loudly looking up at George.

"Well that was odd." She mouthed to him.

She didn't even know the half of it, George thought to himself. One of the lucky things that came along with not being a Grimm did not have to explain it to Kirsten. She seemed to _just _accept his family's oddness and he felt better that he didn't have to burden her with the idea of monsters living so close, but it seemed that Ana had inherited the Grimm's abilities.

"Kirsten there's something I have to tell you." George said with a blank expression on his face.

How would he began? What would he say? His mother may have not been a Grimm but her parents were. She didn't need it to be explained to her she already knew. Kirsten on the other hand was as normal as could be. Kirsten shushed him as she slipped out from underneath Ana and tiptoed out of the room careful not to wake her. No matter how many time he'd tried to tip toe his footsteps always came out as large thumps. His sisters always teased him about being big foot, something his mother scoffed out. She was offended by it.

"What is it?" Kirsten asked once they were out in the dimly light hallway.

Her hair was tucked neatly into a bun, and her brown eyes were transfixed onto his face.

"Well uhm….this kind of runs in the family," he began.

Kirsten's brows furrowed together, "what runs in your family?"

"Nightmares." George said sheepishly.

It seemed a bit ridiculous, okay it seemed a lot ridiculous. Kirsten raised an eyebrow. She didn't believe it for a second.

"Look I know it sounds weird," George added, "but believe me it all does."

Kirsten blinked a few times and then rubbed at her tired eyes, "you seem a little tongue twisted right now….how about in the morning over a nice warm breakfast you can tell me all about the family nightmares."

It was one of the many quirks that had made him fall in love with her. She didn't had a need to know the answer right away. She was always going off about the "right time" and figuring out when was best to discuss things. George nodded and Kirsten stood on her tiptoes and placed a soft kiss to his cheek.

"I love you." She murmured into his ear.

It was warm on his face and he felt goosebumps on his arms and he knew there was a ridiculously large smile on his face, but he didn't care.

**A/N: I'm not sure exactly where this came from. It was an idea that just stuck with me for a very long time until I wrote it. The reason why I picked George was because Nick mentions an Uncle George at one point and Kelly said he was not a Grimm. And yes why would Kelly not leave little Anastasia with Marie and Nick? Well by the time of Ana's birth it would have been nine months after she was dead. And it's not like Kelly could just leave her with normal people, George is her brother and knows about it. Anyway please leave me a review if you'd like me to continue. **


	2. Chapter 1: Crazy or Weird or Nuts

Sleep did not come easily to George that night. His mind was thinking too many things at once for sleep to come. Rather he starred up at the cracked ceiling of the master bedroom thinking of all the creatures his sisters told him about when they were young. Back then all of his thoughts were full of envy, but now sheer terror was growing inside of him. Ana had become the child he wasn't sure he had ever wanted. No matter how bad of a day he had just one quick glance of her smile or to hear her little giggles made any day seem amazing. He dreaded thinking of what would happen if Kelly came back for her…he wasn't sure he'd be able to let go of her.

Kirsten woke very early that morning. The sun was not yet up but there was a feeling inside of her that told her she should stay up. Then the memories of the night before came flashing before her. She sat up quickly in the bed and tossed aside the quilted covers before madly dashing for Ana's room.

"Auntie Kirstie?" a small voice asked.

Kirsten halted in her tracks and turned to face eight-year-old Ana who looked as if she hadn't slept in days. Her dark brown hair was in disarray, it stuck up at odd ends. Her usually bright green eyes even seemed to be darker. Dark bags hung under her eyes. Kirsten's heart broke; Ana was eight years old she wasn't suppose to look like that.

"Oh honey," Kirsten cooed and walked across the cold wooden floor towards her. She wrapped her arms around Ana's small body and when she realized the little girl was shaking Kirsten wrapped her arms tighter around her, "are you cold?"

Ana didn't answer but rather snuggled her head into the crook of Kirsten's neck. Kirsten rubbed soothing circles up and down Ana's back. George's loud steps could be heard from the stairs. Each a defining thud as he made his way down the rickety old wooden steps. He frowned upon the sight of his wife and niece.

"Kirst? Is she all right?" George asked his voice laced with concern.

Ana moved her head out of the crook of Kirsten's neck to peak at George. Her skin was a deathly pale, her eyes carried deep circles underneath them and her eyes quickly darted away and looked down. It made his insides churn and it made him want to cry. She was the spitting image of what his sisters looked like after many nights of Grimm-related nightmares.

"How about some nice warm English Muffins?" Kirsten asked and smiled a huge fake and cheesy smile at Ana, "those are your favorite."

"Okay." Ana answered.

Kirsten looked up at George with an expression that was silently asking for help. Her grey eyes looked in the direction of Ana who had made her way into the small kitchen. George walked towards the phone hanging on the wall. He pressed harshly onto the buttons.

After a few rings he was just about ready to give up when a gruff deep voice answered, "hello?"

"Nick?" George asked unsurely.

The last time he had seen his nephew as at the funeral for his supposed dead sister and her husband Reed. His nephew was completely stoic and mute during the funeral as was to be expected of him. The last time George had heard his nephew speak was at a rather unfortunate Christmas at his parents house and he couldn't have been older than six.

"Yes?" the voice replied, "who is this?"

George took a deep breathe in, "it's your Uncle George is your Aunt Marie home?"

There was a long pause; so long George had thought his phone had disconnected.

"Uh she's just walking in the door," Nick said, "I'll give her the phone er nice talking to you Uncle George."

There was a slight bustling noise and very distantly he could hear two people talking.

"George?" Marie inquired, "why are you calling me?"

"It's nice to hear from you too." George sarcastically said back.

"I'm a bit busy right now….," Marie replied.

George glanced around him to make sure that both Ana and Kirsten weren't in hearing range. He turned to face the wall curling the wire around his fingers tightly.

"I know Kelly isn't dead," George bluntly said.

He could hear his sister gasp.

"Wh-What… wait…how?"

George sighed, "because nine years ago she left a baby on my doorstep."

"A baby?!" Marie exclaimed as if it were a foreign word.

"Yes Marie a baby. A baby girl to be exact….and well to cut things short well she's a Grimm or at least I think she is. Is there anyway maybe you could come out here and explain it a little better to her?"

"I'll be there by tomorrow." And the line went dead.

That was Marie, always in a rush George thought to himself. George placed the phone back onto its receiver before walking into the kitchen. The kitchen faced the east side of the house and sunlight was now streaming in from the skyline. The kitchen smelt of pancakes. Ana was sitting at the table silently munching on the end of an English Muffin. Kirsten was slowly sipping at coffee and a plate of pancakes waited for him at his seat at the head of the table.

"I told you that you were explaining over a nice warm breakfast." Kirsten said motioning towards the plate of pancakes.

Ana looked up with wide expectant eyes looking between her Aunt and Uncle, George paced around the table placing his arms on her little shoulders. He gave them a tight squeeze before landing a kiss onto her dark head of hair.

"Why don't you go watch some T.V.?" he suggested.

Ana scooted her chair out from the table. It made a loud noise and Ana gave a sheepish smile before skipping away to the living room. This was the Ana they were use to. A happy-go-lucky little kid.

"Have you ever heard of the Brothers Grimm?" George inquired as he took his seat at the edge of the table.

Kirsten's eyebrows furrowed together, "the Fairy tale Grimm brothers?"

"Well they didn't exactly want it to be a fairy tale. More of a warning," George explained and he reached across the table and held his wife's bony hand. He enclosed his much larger hand over it, "promise me you won't freak out and leave. No matter how weird or nuts or crazy this will sound."

"I love you and Ana more than life itself," Kirsten said, "so I guess I will just have to live with the weird or nuts or crazy things that come along with it." She shrugs her shoulders and gives a warm smile.

"Just promise me." George insisted.

"Promise." Kirsten held up three fingers, "I'll even pinky swear if you want," she added teasingly.

George sighed before quickly beginning to explain the world of a Grimm from what he remembered his father saying. _'Grimm are what keeps the 'Vessen world in check.' 'Grimm must always be prepared to kill' 'Grimm are assassins" _ He explained about the Wessen and even tried his best at saying some of their names but he was sure he massacred them. Kirsten for the first time since he had met her seemed to be at loss for words.

"Grimms?" she managed to mumble after a long period of silence.

**A/N: I hope this is a little less vague and a little bit more character development at least for George and Kirsten. Originally I was planning to just jump ahead but I thought let's dig deeper into Ana's back-story before thrusting her into the craziness I have planned later on. I am fairly new to the Grimm world and to be quite honest have only seen the Pilot and handful of episodes so if some of my information is wrong about the world of the Grimms please correct me.**


	3. Chapter 2: A First Meeting

George paced anxiously around the airport terminal. His sister's flight was supposed to arrive any moment now but each second seemed to drag on and on. He didn't exactly like the idea of a five ton junk of metal gliding over the air.

"George!" Marie called out.

His sister was about a foot and a half shorter than he was with brownish blonde hair that fell in tight ringlets. In the many years she seemed to have aged greatly. Standing just behind her was a tall lanky fellow who strangely resembled George's dead brother-in-law. Nick, he decided. It was as if he was watching an old video, Nick even walked like Reed did. There was nothing of Kelly in him. Nick looked as if he'd rather be anywhere but here, his eyes darted all over the place.

"Nick come and say hello to your Uncle," Marie demanded motioning him forward, "you remember him don't you?"

Reluctantly Nick looked up. George smiled as politely as possible but feared he may have looked a little odd. Nick offered his hand and the George shook it briefly. Marie stood on her tiptoes and placed a kiss on George's cheek.

"Where is she?" Marie said peaking behind George.

"At home with Kirstie, she had another bad nightmare last night." George explained sadly.

Nick coughed, "how old is she?" he questioned, "Aunt Marie said you didn't have a kid."

George opened his mouth but Marie cut him off.

"Mr. Cop thinks he's hot stuff calling people out on stuff," Marie said in a teasing manner, "and to answer your question Ana is eight and George and I haven't spoken since the Christmas of 1988."

Nick at first didn't seem to believe it but he placed a smile on his face and picked up his Aunt's rather odd colored blue duffel bag and slung it over his shoulder. George led the way out of the terminal to his beat up station wagon. Marie scoffed at it saying he needed to buy a new one twenty years ago. George told her once again that the car held character and a lot of memories. It was the last car their parents brought and once they died just like most else it willed to him.

There was a rather quiet awkward silence in the car as they drove back. Everyone kept exchanging looks but none of them seemed willing to break the uneasy silence. George had a bunch of thoughts he could ask; like was Nick in school? How were they doing? Stuff like that but his whole mouth had gone dry. Kirsten and Ana stood on the porch and waved as George pulled the station wagon into the dirt driveway. Marie stepped out of the car and gasped at the little girl, tears brimming in her eyes. In Nick she saw Reed but in the face of this new girl she saw her sister once again, her adventurous older sister who always seemed to find herself in trouble and was always able to weasel herself out of it.

"Ana I'd like you to met your Aunt Marie and your….," George paused for a moment and then mumbled, "cousin."

Ana starred at the newcomers for a long time, her eyes grazing each of their faces as if searching for something. Nick shifted uncomfortably under the little girl's glare.

"What's she doing?" he asked looking to Kirsten.

"Scanning for monsters," Ana answered with shrug of her slim shoulders, "you're both safe."

Nick blinked, "well don't you have a playful imagination."

Ana just stared at him blankly with glassy eyes, and Nick stuck his hands in his pockets and turned to look at Marie. Marie walked towards Ana before wrapping the young girl in a bone tight grip and hugging her tightly. Ana was stiff in her arms and didn't move a muscle. Kirsten uneasily swayed from foot to foot as she usually did while in the company of one of George's sisters.

"All right Marie before you kill the girl," George interjected, "how about we eat some lunch?"

Marie slowly lets go of Ana. Ana almost immediately after being released raced to Kirsten's side taking one of her hands. George led the group into the foyer of the house awkwardly explaining the old paintings on the wall.

"The Brothers Grimm?" Nick questioned, "the fairy tale writers?"

"Yes the _fairy tale_ writers," George replied somewhat glumly. The brothers hadn't meant for their writings to be fairy tales and definitely had no intention of Disney making them into popular Princess movies with sappy endings. They were trying to warn people of the true dangers that lurked around in the world. The Kesslers were direct descendants of the Brothers Grimm, it was through their bloodline that they inherited their Grimm abilities.

"I ordered pizza," Kirsten murmured softly playing with her hands.

George recognized it has one of her very nervous habits. Along with her shifty gaze and jumpiness he knew she was uncomfortable. She was like this since yesterday when he told her every detail he could remember about being a Grimm. She at first didn't seem to believe him until much later on when Ana showed her a picture of the mailman with a monstrous detailed face. It was this that convinced her, but it put her on edge. Every little sound made her jump and she looked at George with terrified wide eyes. George wished she'd open up and speak about it but he wouldn't force the topic onto her.

Once in the kitchen Ana sat on the old wooden table and began to draw once again. A habit she had picked up when the nightmares first came.

"Nick why don't you go bring my bag upstairs?" asked Marie.

Nick hesitated before walking into the other room. Marie turned quickly to Kirsten.

"My brother told you everything didn't he?" she inquires.

Kirsten looked as if something rather large had landed on her foot.

"Yes." She squeaked out in a high pitched voice.

Marie glared at her brother, "he wasn't supposed to. The world and life of a Grimm are supposed to be kept secret."

"Kirsten is the only mother Ana knows. If Ana is a Grimm than be it but her mother deserves to know." George interjected.

Ana looked up from her drawing, "what's a Grimm?"

Marie walked to where Ana was sitting and knelt down by side her, "it's what you are…..and what I am and what your mother was."

Ana looked troubled for a moment. Her eyebrows knitted together and her lips formed into a straight line.

"My mother?" she whispered as if it were a bad word.

Marie frowned, "yes dearie. Have you been see-

Marie cut herself off short once Nick had reentered the room.

"Am I interrupting something?" he asked motioning to the scene around him.

"No!" Kirsten shouted and held up the pizza box, "come sit with us for lunch. I'd love to catch up with you."

Ana was practically mute during the whole lunch only taking a few bites out of her pizza. The adults discussed Nick's being a cop and why he chose to be a cop. George asked some rather personal questions for Nick, did he have a girlfriend? Was he planning to stay in Rhinebeck? Did he want a family? Nick was unsure as was too expected of a twenty-year-old.

"Is he a Grimm too?" Ana piped up suddenly.

The table fell silent. Kirsten stared back and forth between Marie and George.

"A _what_?" Nick said.

"Nothing dear," Marie answered, "just a child's imagination."

Ana stared up in confusion at her Aunt, George placed a finger to his lip and motioned for her to be silent. Nick crumpled up his napkin onto his plate before standing quickly and depositing of it. He excused himself and quickly dashed away from the table and up into the bedroom that had once belonged to George hen he was a kid.

"Ana being a Grimm is suppose to be a secret even from Nick." Marie explained, "you can't tell anyone."

"Though is he? A Grimm?" asked George.

"I don't know. For males it's usually much later in life. Remember mother used to say you'd be a late bloomer?" Marie explained, "I do think so. He's terribly good at profiling people by just looking at them," she leaned forward on the table, "this is not going to be easy for the two of you. Being that neither of you are Grimms, it's a part of your life you can't share with Ana. You can prepare her of course and let her talk to you about it but truly there is no way you could understand how hard it is and how much of a curse or blessing it is to be a Grimm."

"We'll do everything we can." Kirsten vowed.

**A/N: Hope you're still enjoying. **

** Meg I was wondering if they'd do something like this too on the show. It may be "jumping the shark" but I think it'd be interesting if they threw in another sibling. **


	4. Chapter 3: Meet the Schmidts

"Kirsten…," Marie began but Kirsten held up her hand.

Kirsten leaned over the wooden table with an determined expression on her features. One that George had never seen. She leaned close enough that her nose almost touched Marie's.

"I _am _her mother," Kirsten said through clenched teeth, "I would _die _for her. Now you are going to tell me exactly how I am to handle all of this Grimm stuff."

George raised an eyebrow. His wife had always rather been a meek, quiet person but right now it was as if she was a totally different person. No matter what stupid things he had done she'd never raise her voice. She just wasn't someone to yell.

"All right," Marie said with a sigh, "but it _is _not going to be easy."

"I'm not _asking _for easy. I'm _asking _for what I can _do_. And I will _do _everything to help that little girl…._my _little girl."

A small sad smile came upon Marie's face. There were slight wrinkles from age forming around her mouth. Tears brimmed at the edge of her eyes. George knew it took a lot for Marie to cry.

Marie coughed and cleared her throat, "I'm sorry for this," gestured towards her tears quickly taking out an old handkerchief and dabbing at the edge of her eyes, "what you said means a lot to me. When you told me that Kelly gave her daughter to you I couldn't stop but think she made a mistake, but I know that she didn't now."

Kirsten reached across the table and gripped Marie's hand and give it a tight squeeze, "you did a wonderful job raising Nick. He is a fine young man."

Marie smiled, "a part of me forgets that he's only my nephew."

George looked over at Ana who was intently watching another Disney Movie he hadn't cared to remember the name of. All of them seemed to have the basic storyline. He walked towards his wife and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"We forget too." George said.

Marie finished wiping away her tears. She quickly pocketed her handkerchief into her pocket.

"Enough with the sappy, there's a family of Grimms that live only a few blocks away," Marie explained, "the Schmidts. They agreed to help train Ana to defend herself and to recognize Wessen."

"You can't stay," George concluded.

"I can't. Nick has to go back and I have a lot of things to tend too." Marie explained, "but for right now I will show you some of the Wessen creatures that your daughter is seeing."

**A Month Later**

The Schmidt family arrived three hours late much to George's dismay. The Schmidt boys had lived only a block away when they were kids. George's father and their father had been distant cousins both families related to the Brothers Grimm. There were four boys, all huge, blurry kids who had no manners and ran like wild Wessen. Their mother died when they were young and their father could not control them and sending off his daughter with one of them alone was unsettling to him.

A loud rambling of an engine drew his attention. He drew back the old dusty curtain to see a piece of junk car sputtering gas down the block. His stomach twisted into painful knots as he walked out to the porch. Edmund Schmidt, a rather oddly squared shape man with a rounded bold head stepped out of the car first. Edmund smiled a large toothy grin upon seeing George. When they were kids he and Edmund were the closest in age and there was nothing Edmund enjoyed better than knocking George around.

"Hello Georgie!" he called out waving.

Out of the passenger's side stepped his wife, Olivia. Olivia was shaped like a diving board and her chin was very pointed. She had dark brown hair that fell flatly down her narrow face and her eyes were small. Their two sons Adam and Aidan came out next from the backseat. Adam was almost a clone version of his father and Aidan at least in George's opinion wasn't half-bad looking. He wasn't sure whom the kid took after but he had sandy-colored curly blonde hair with big blue eyes. He didn't look much older than Ana.

"Hello Ed," George muttered stepping the rest of the way down the steps, "it's been a long time." He offered his hand but Edmund seemed to have no desire of shaking it. It appeared he hadn't even noticed it.

"You're the last person I'd think that would have a Grimm for a child," Edmund bluntly stated, "my father thought you well let's just say didn't have the blood in ye'."

George felt his face burn and he clenched his fists angrily. It hadn't been the first time he'd heard that from a Schmidt. They always had snide remarks about him not truly being his father's son.

"Well, I guess it proves you wrong." George stated coolly.

Edmund sniggered, "guess so."

"Your daughter?" Olivia said raising one of her thin eyebrows.

George looked to the porch where Kirsten and Ana stood behind the screen glass.

"You sure she's yours?" asked Edmund.

The only thing keeping George from decking Edmund was that Olivia had stepped in between them holding up her bony arms and yelped out gaining not just the attention of her husband and George but a few noisy neighbors who seemed to be intently watching the scene unfold. Kirsten had rushed out of the house and grabbed tightly onto George's arm digging her nails into it.

"Ow." George mumbled shaking free of his wife.

Kirsten turned and politely smiled at the Schmidts. She brushed down the strains of hair that had gotten lose from her braid.

"My name is Kirsten and this is my daughter Ana," Kirsten motioned to herself and to Ana, "Marie has told us so many things about you. And George and I wanted to thank you for training Ana."

Ana and Aidan seemed to be having an intense starring contest from where they were standing behind their respective mothers.

"Aidan say hello," Edmund barked, "remember your manners boy!"

Aidan stammered out his greetings before timidly scratching at the back of his head. Poor boy, George thought to himself.

"Unpack the car boys," Edmund ordered, "we will begin with combat training first, then shooting and then learning."

George and Kirsten shared a look; both were silently asking each other if they were doing the right thing and neither had an answer.

**A/N: Please review!**


	5. Chapter 4: Mother

**2 Years Later**

A rather large manila envelope greeted George when he opened the front door on Monday morning. In the middle of the envelope his name, Kirsten's and Ana's were scribbled in slanted neat cursive. The envelope was not sealed and did not have a return address spiking his curiosity even more so. He stuffed his brief case and newspaper under his arm and knelt down and picked it up. Three pieces of loose-leaf fell from the open side came spilling out.

"Shit." He grumbled underneath his breathe but he stopped when he saw who had signed the letter. _Be safe, Kelly. _George quickly looked up and down the block half just to see if he could catch a glimpse of her, but the block was empty.

The station wagon started with a sputter before the rumble of the engine. It was a sure sign that it needed to be fixed or replaced. The station wagon was the first car his father had brought. The car held many memories, most of them were with the whole family together. Franziska Kessler insisted the family go to Church every Sunday and every two weeks to have a family day were all Grimm stuff was forgotten at a picnic held in a local park.

**Home of the Schmidts **

"Harder, Faster." Edmund barked.

Ana and Aidan stood in a dark basement that was only dimly light by one light bulb. The pair stood across from each other on mats, both was in "ready" position, on their toes with their hands up. Both were panting heavily and drenched in sweat. For the better half of an hour they'd spent throwing punches and blocking each other's strikes. Both of them were evenly matched in size, weight and skill.

"Ana's mother is here." Olivia announced in her raspy voice from the top of the stairs.

Edmund grunted angrily and pointed a beefy finger at the two of them, "this is not over," he said through clenched teeth, "next week the two of you will _finish _this. You must think of each other's weaknesses."

Ana nodded picking up her disregarded sweatshirt from the floor. She quickly waved her goodbyes before hurriedly running up the metal steps to the Schmidts' living room. It was days like these she wished to go back to the early days of her training where it was basic monsters and ancient weapons. Lately Edmund had been on a hand-to-hand combat kick.

Kirsten stood at the top of the stairs and quickly glanced over Ana for any obvious bruises or cuts that needed attending too. The Schmidts weren't big on first aid and thought that getting cuts and bruises showed progress and skill. Seeing none made her breathe a sigh of relief.

"Aunt Kirsten?" Ana questioned, "you're staring."

Kirsten blinked. Ana arched one of her eyebrows and grinned as if she had done something rather amazing.

"Just making sure you're all right." Kirsten muttered.

"I'm fine." Ana insisted.

_I'm fine _seemed to have become the recently turned ten-year-old's new catch phrase or _leave me alone_. It was times like these when Kirsten wondered what exactly happened to the sweet quiet little girl she used to know and wondered how hard it would be to raise not only a teenager but a teenage Grimm. Edmund and Olivia talked of hunting trips, a horrifying thought to her. She couldn't imagine little sticky Ana using her bony arms to fight a Blutbad. They could probably snap her in half like a twig.

"Can _we _go?" asked Ana.

"Right."

Ana chuckled, her Aunt sometimes could be so _odd_ and such a scaredy cat.

**George Kessler's Office**

_My sweet Daughter,_

_ I have so much to say to you and so little time. So many regrets and wishes, first off, I am so very sorry about not being there for you. A child needs their mother. Lucky for you, your Aunt Kirsten is doing a wonderful job rising you and she's probably doing a much better job than I ever would. _

_ You're a Grimm, another thing I am so sorry for. For me it was a curse and a blessing. It led me to your father, and to you, but it also took you away from me. It will be your own decision on whether or not it is a curse or a blessing for you, but either way it is a burden you cannot ignore. Though enough I'm sure you're wondering where the hell I am, well too many places to list but I am trying to finish what I started. I'm a stubborn ass(ask your Uncle George), whatever I start I must finish. And this task I had no idea would take as long as it is….still is. As for now, I want you to know that I love you with all my being and I want you to be very careful. The world is never safe for a Grimm. I love you so much, your father would have spoiled you rotten. He always doted on all of his sisters' daughters…..I enclosed a very old picture of me and your father, you must ignore my hair. It was the eighties dear…..be safe Anastasia….._

_ With all my love,_

_ Kelly G. Burkhardt _

_George and Kirsten,_

_ I cannot thank you enough for all you have done for me and more importantly for your daughter. I do not see myself coming home for few more years. I am entangled into a mystery that Reed and I should have never gotten ourselves into. A task I cannot get myself out of. I would say more about it if I could.. I_

The rest of the letter was smudged and unreadable. George sat motionless at his desk starring at the faded picture of Kelly and Reed. It was dated on June 8th, 1981, his wedding day. Unbeknownst to George at the time but his sister was already pregnant with his nephew and would herself be married only four months later as Peter and Franziska Kessler would not stand for a grandchild born out of wedlock. Kelly's hair was indeed wild and resembled more a lion's mane than hair. Reed though had the same serious expression plastered onto his face that he always had in every single picture. He was a rather serious fellow in general and always talked somberly. Rarely did one see a smile out of Reed Burkhardt.

"George?" asked Harry his boss, "I told you to file that report over an hour ago."

George felt himself snap back to reality starring at the pile of papers on his desk. Sheepishly he ran a hand throughout his thinning hair. The boss shook his head tsking before moving to the next cubicle. George heaved out a long breathe shoving the letter and picture into his desk draw and moving to the ancient PC sitting on his desk to began to type the file.

**Home of the Kesslers**

"Don't you have homework?" Kirsten questioned.

Ana sat lounging on the sofa with a bag of chips and a can of Arizona Iced Tea immersed into another episode of "Lizzie Maguire" that Kirsten was sure she had seen a million times. Ana sighed loudly and gave an exasperated sigh.

"I'm going to be a Grimm," she answered simply with a shrug of her shoulders, "Grimms don't need to do homework."

Kirsten frowned, "maybe not. But little girls do."

Ana propped herself upward, "I am _not _a little girl," she grunted out, "I am a Grimm."

Kirsten folded her arms, "have you killed a Wessen huh?"

Ana's smug grin fell from her features, "no." she mumbled.

Kirsten stepped forward taking the remote off the coffee table and switching off the television. She picked up Ana's backpack from where it had been disregarded on Friday and plopped it down next to her.

"You are not yet a Grimm Anastasia Marie Kessler-

"That wouldn't even be my name." Ana whispered.

Kirsten's brows furrowed together, "what do you mean that wouldn't even be your name?"

Ana looked away, "if my mother named me, maybe I wouldn't have been Anastasia Marie Kessler." She mumbled.

Kirsten felt her heart sink in her chest. Only a few months ago had she and George sat Ana down at the kitchen table and explained (leaving out some major details) how she came to live with them. For the first time they discussed in detail that Kirsten and George weren't her parents but Reed and Kelly Burkhardt were. The names sounded foreign to Ana and that was when George realized how little he had spoke of his sister.

Ana sunk further into the sofa wondering if she had said something wrong. The look on Kirsten's face made her want to rewind time. Every time she asked about her mother, Kirsten seemed to look as if something rather large had landed on her foot. Her face would scrunch all together oddly.

"I don't know _what _she would have named you," Kirsten answered after a long lingering silence, "but I do know that you would be the same wonderful little girl….who always finds new ways to get stuck in trees and other places that scare me."

"Aunt Kirsten….does me asking about my mom make you sad?" Ana asked.

Kirsten looks away for a moment her eyes falling onto an old family picture hanging on the wall behind them.

"It makes me sad that your mom missed out on knowing a fantastic and wonderful little girl," Kirsten answered tears brimming at the edge of her eyes. She wiped them slowly with the sleeve of her wool sweater, "and it makes me sad to think that you only consider me your Aunt."

Ana jumped up from the sofa and wrapped her bony arms around Kirsten's middle tightly. Ana couldn't bare the sight to see Kirsten so upset, she buried her head into her stomach.

"You are my mom." She mumbled into the sweater.

At first Ana thought Kirsten hadn't heard her but the elder of the two wrapped her arms tightly around her in a bear hug.

**A/N: I kind of wrote this very quickly….and I apologize for all of the time jumps but it's just what comes to me. Kirsten in my head is very emotional when it comes to Ana whose just discovering who she comes from. In Kirsten's head Ana is hers, she named her, she's cared for her since she was a few weeks old, but in Ana's head Kirsten and George have always been Aunt and Uncle. And if you're wondering why they have always been Aunt and Uncle is because they(George and Kirsten) didn't want to confuse Ana when and if her mother returned. **

** I think starting the next chapter Ana will be a little bit older and starting her first hunt and it will be in her perspective. I hope you still enjoy. I apologize for all grammar mistakes and oh I don't own Grimm. **


	6. Chapter 5:A Pair of Blood Red Eyes

"Got everything?" my father asked lingering into my bedroom.

He leaned against my doorframe a perplexed expression on his features. He was almost fifty-five years old and nowadays he was beginning to show it. His hazel eyes always seemed to have dark bags underneath them and his dirty-blonde hair was now only a thin layer of hair. Wrinkles marred his face and his beard now grew in gray, said that my grandfather's use to come in the same way.

"Yeah…..," and my eyes glance over at the duffel resting on my desk chair. It was oddly lumpy and no doubt all of my clothes were now wrinkled but it was packed and that's all that mattered.

His glance looked towards the ground, "be careful kiddo," he mumbled softly, "your mom and I don't know what we'd do if we _ever _lost you."

"Daddy," I said softly before rolling off the side of my bed and padding over towards him before I wrapped my arms tightly around him. His beer belly was soft and his chest smelt of his cologne. I buried my face into his chest and sniffed in.

"Are you sniffing me?!" he asked a slightly playful smile on his face, "_weirdo_."

He laughed so whole-heartily that his whole body shook. It was something that I thought was hysterical and giggled out a few high pitched laughs of my own. My laugh was one of the oddest ones I had ever heard. I always tried to stifle my laugh in public but at home it didn't matter.

"I love you Daddy."

He placed a soft kiss to my hair, "love you more Ana. Get some rest, you'll need it tomorrow. Kick some Vogelartigen ass!"

"I will Dad and I'll be back home on Thursday for Mom's meat loaf."

He cringed, "ughh mom's meat loaf."

"Hey I heard that!" Mom yelled from the bottom of the steps.

"Sorry honey!" Dad yelled back and rolled his eyes, "night."

I paused and listened to his heavy footsteps pound down the steps. He said something to my mom most likely apologizing for critiquing her meat loaf, it was one of the stupid arguments that they had all of the time. Silly yet something I had grown accustomed to hearing.

**Grimm**

Sleep did not come easy for me. My stomach twisted in painful knots as I tossed and turned and flipped my pillow trying to find a comfortable position for me to sleep in. The thoughts in my brain would not quiet themselves long enough for sleep to overtake me. I tried everything that usually got me to quiet down, counting the cracks in the wall, or determining how many times my dad snored in an hour or counting backwards from one hundred. All of these were in vain.

"You look like a zombie," Aidan whispered as he loaded my duffel bag into the pack of the car.

"You mean a Leben?" I said softly in reply.

Aidan raised an eyebrow and gave me a pointed look, "oh _now _you're correcting my German?"

I smiled cheekily, "you can always improve it."

Competition was something Aidan and I shared. One of the ways Edmund and Olivia got us to learn our German was make it a competition who could learn and prounce the words faster. It got so out of hand that they called it off and had to separate us for a week.

"I won that." Aidan added as he slammed the truck a smile dimpled appears on his features.

He would be good looking if _he_ tried and if he didn't have acne. His hair was always in disarray as if he didn't own a comb, his clothes were never matched and almost always had some sort of stain or wrinkled. Sometimes I wondered if he picked out his clothing in the morning in the dark. For example today he was wearing a plaid navy blue and grey t-shirt with black pants that were no doubt his brother's. The wide waist of the pants rested low on his skinny hips.

Aidan's physical features on the other hand weren't bad. He had light brownish blonde hair that fell in curls with big blue eyes. His freckles blended in with his acne.

"Are you two done _flirting_?" Adam asked, "we'd like to leave before the sun rises."

Aidan's pale skin turned flustered very quickly. He shuffled awkwardly glancing at me and than at the car before hurriedly opening the door and climbing in. There was a satisfactory grin on Adam's(the ogre as I liked to him)face. He was always doing something to his brother. It was cruel. If I had a younger sibling or heck an older one I'd hope we wouldn't treat each other like that.

The car ride was awkwardly silent as we drove for what seemed like hours on end. I pressed my head against the cold window frame and felt myself losing the battle to my exhaustion and falling asleep.

**Grimm**

The forest seemed eerily silent. There was no chirping of the birds, or the deep low noises the crickets made. My stomach did knots as I clutched harshly onto my bow and arrow in one hand the other rested on the dagger fastened onto my belt. The dagger was my weapon of choice, my aim and my precision saved me once from a rather pervy man in town named Mr. Harvey who liked to follow little girls home from school. One of the many reasons I was glad that I was a Grimm, I wasn't like all of the other girls in my grade. _Defenseless_,_ vulnerable and weak_, they would never stand in a chance against a Wessen or a man like Mr. Harvey, not me; I could protect myself.

The day seemed to drag on and on as we trekked through the forest. There seemed to be no end to all of the trees.

"The trail ends here," Edmund noted bending down and using his fingers to scope up a piece of dirt and then proceeded to smell it with his large pointy nose. Something that I was sure did nothing. A Grimm's senses were slightly more effective than that of a regular human but I was almost positive that he could not sniff out the Feurigs we were trailing, "that way." He points with a fat finger west.

Olivia reached forward and grabbed his arm, "don't you think it's wise to stop here? At least until tomorrow, the sun is almost set," she pointed to the small slither of the sun barely managing to break through the dense trees, "and look at the children. They'll be no match for the pack."

Edmund rolled his eyes and let out a grunt, "fine."

I wanted to hug Olivia at this moment. I slouched against a tree and chugged the rest of the water jug.

"You want some more?" Aidan asked holding up his own jug.

"No, but thank you." I replied smiling at him.

I dropped my bag onto the ground and slowly began to toss out the tent that would be mine and Olivia's.

**Grimm**

A shrieking screech woke from me from my slumber. I shut straight up. Olivia was no longer beside me. A pit dropped in my stomach. The shriek was a female voice.

"Olivia?!" I cried out fumbling around the small tent for my crossbow and my dagger.

Finding my dagger, I went to reach for the zipper but the small opening was ripped open. In the dark I could only make out a pair of blood red eyes starring back at me. I wanted to scream but my mouth had grown dry and I let out a soft whimper in instead.

**A/N: please, please, please review. **


	7. Chapter 6:Ben

There was a dull aching sensation on the right side of my head. My eyelids felt unusually heavy as I pried one eye open. Instead of the navy blue tent above me it seemed to be rock. Startled I shoot up and then cried out as sharp pains took my left side.

Gasping and now following awake images from last night came to me, Olivia's scream and the blood red eyes. No. Sheer terror, I was taken by a Vogelartigen.

"Are you all right?" a low murmur asked.

I jumped and searched around the dimly light cave for the source of the voice, but saw nothing. I shuffled backward toward the cave wall.

"I didn't mean to scare you," the murmur replied, "I'm Ben."

There was a soft sound of feet padding against the floor of the cave, I pushed myself closer into the wall and drew my feet up to my chest expecting the very worst when out of the darkness emerged a long faced teenager with oddly colored yellowish red eyes, a narrow face and a large dimpled smile.

"I'm sorry," he said softly looking downcast.

"Wh…what are you?" I whispered in a hoarse voice.

Ben's head snapped up and starred intently at me. His eyes grazed over me wholly and they suddenly widened, "_you're a Grimm!_" he exclaimed.

Edmund had once said there was a uniqueness that came with being a Grimm. He wasn't sure if the Wessen could smell it, or see it as we could see their true faces or it was just instinct, but some could. Ben whatever he was could.

"You don't look like a killer." Ben noted.

Slowly I began to remove my feet from where they pressed against my chest. My stiff aching muscles protested in pain but I slowly extended all of my limbs outwards. Ben seemed to be examining me, something that irked me. It made the hair on the back of my neck stand up, and my stomach do fast flips. What did he find in my five foot two ordinary appearance?

"What are you?" I repeat this time much louder than before.

"Good question," Ben replied, "my mum's a Vogelartigen and my dad's a Blutbad," he shuffled his long arms rapidly motioning to himself, "make of it what you will."

At first my mind didn't seem to process what it was hearing. A Vogelartigen and a Blutbad had a child together? Years ago Aidan once asked if that was possible and both of his parents said no because they're different species. Aidan. My mind wondered over to the Schmidts? Were they even alive? Olivia's shrieking scream that was in repeat in my head over and over again made it seem less than likely that she was dead, murdered in cold blood.

"What happened to the people I were with?" I asked.

Ben blinked a few times, "they only brought you in."

The realization slowly sunk into me. It had numbing effect on my body.

"You're not gonna be sick are you?" Ben questions backing up quickly, "your whole face just turned green."

"How could you-

"Vogelartigen are known for their keen eyesight in the dark." He answered as if it should have been obvious, "I have traits from both of my….parents."

There was a slight bitterness to his to tone. His thin lips scowled slightly as he kicked at a small rock on the cave. It scattered on the ground, spinning before spotting itself.

"Why are back here?" I asked abruptly.

He frowned, "because eveytime we go hunting I uhh accidently let the prey go." He shrugged his shoulders, "my whole tribe thinks I'm a freak, abnormality…well aside from Uncle Ed."

"Where is the tribe?"

"Out hunting…they won't be back until the sun is up again."

An uneasy silence settles over the two of us. My thoughts were swirling what were they going to do to me? Why haven't they killed me yet? Oh no. Are they going to make it slow and tortuous? Worse, I thought of my parents, waiting at home for a daughter that is never coming back. It broke my heart into tiny pieces thinking that they'd be so upset.

"I've never been able to morph into a Blutbad or a Vogelartigen …," Ben said quietly a far away look in his eyes, "my parents thought somehow by combining their genetics they'd create some kind of super monster…..I was such a disappointment to them." His shoulders hunched considerably and for a moment I'd wonder if he'd begin to cry. If anyone should be crying it should be me, but I couldn't. Emotions at this moment seemed to be too much for me to bare. It was as if my body had switched to auto-mode and I was just running in a robotic like way.

"Why are you telling me this?" I said.

I hadn't meant for it to come off as Standish as it did. He shrugged his bony shoulders again.

"You seem nice."

"You don't even know my name."

"It's Anastasia," he replied, "and no I can't read your mind. It was engraved into your dagger."

"Oh." I replied stupidly and then in a quiet whisper I asked, "what are they going to do to me?"

Ben looked sullen and truly upset, "I don't know Anastasia….whatever they do….you didn't deserve it Grimm or not."

"Thank you I guess."

**A/N: What do you guys honestly think of Ben? Please let me know because it'll decide his fate….**


	8. Chapter 7:Ceremony of Verheiratetes

I could hear them long before I could see them. The booming raspy laughter of the Blutbad and the high-pitched screeching of the Vogelartigen echoed off the cave walls. My heart got so loud I'd wondered if in this moment it would pound out of my chest. Perhaps it would and it would save my from the painful torture I knew was inveitable.

Four men, one teenager and a woman rounded the corner. The four men were all Blutbad, the woman was a Vogelartigen and the teenager for the moment looked human. The fattest Blutbad walked in front, something about him made me think he was the leader of this ragtag tribe and the one to be the most feared of.

"Father." Ben gasped out and slowly went to his knees and bowed.

The Blutbad scowled at him, showing his razor sharp teeth, "get up you worthless piece of crap and open this cage up."

Ben scrambled at first tripping over his rather large feet to the edge of the box. For the first time I'd realize there was wooden planks surronding us. Ben reached further into his pocket and pulled out a small key. He had the key the whole time?! Why hadn't he escaped when he had the chance? Why would he let himself be locked up here?

His father's red eyes stared intently at me as if he could perhaps see through me, "you will make a wonderful Frau for Alexei." He placed a large hairy arm on the teenager's shoulder. The teenager had a long narrow face with an even more pointed chin with wide eyes and brown hair.

"No," Ben muttered shaking his head, "no."

The father placed his hands around the teenager, "Alexei meet your Frau. The ceremony of the Verheiratetes will began at day break." He walked towards the cage slamming it back towards it and taking the small silver key from Ben.

With that the four of them left leaving Ben and I once again utterly alone. A million and one thoughts went through my head at this moment. First off Frau? Did my ears just malfunciton? Wife? Did he say wife? And what the hell is a Verheiratetes? I turned to look at Ben who seemed to be frozen in his spot squatting on the ground.

"Ben...why didn't you tell me you had the key?" I cried out and my eyes began to water before dropping down my face, "why didn't you ever think of escapping before?"

Ben looked downward at his dirtied bare feet, "where would I go?" and he looks around the cave with a perplexed look, "this is my home. Your home now."

"No...no it's not!" I shouted out not caring whom heard me, "this is not my home. I have a home, with parents who love me. Not a cave where I'm kept as a prisoner."

"I'm not a prisoner, you're the prisoner," Ben stated matter of factly, "I'm a mistake."

He sounded so much like a child when he spoke about being a mistake that it made my heart melt. Nobody, no life force was a mistake. Kirsen once said she didn't believe in mistakes, she believed everything happened for a reason.

"My mom she'd like to say everything happens for a reason Ben, _everything_." I said quielty, "that means you too are here for a reason. I used to think the same thing that you did Ben that I was an unwanted mistake...you wanna know why?"

Ben lifted his head slowly as if it were made out of something heavy and nodded slowly, "if you want to tell me I'll listen."

"The mother who gave birth to me left me on my real mom's porch when I was only a defenseless few days old. Left me alone not knowing whether or not her brother, and sister-in-law would care for me. Or if they'd perhaps leave me, but they didn't. My real mother is most likely dead and if she had kept me maybe I would have died too. It was the best thing she could ever do for me it to leave me...," I choked out the last few words, "it's the best thing in the world that she didn't _want _me. Didn't love me," tears began to freely dribble down my cheeks.

I felt my whole body shake. Never in my whole life had I admitted that out loud. Never allowed for the words to form fully in my head. I wouldn't let myself admit the truth. Ben's feet shuffled on the ground and he sat beside me in Indian position and for the first time I'd realized how knobby his knees were and how bony his legs were. His bony hand reached across and hesitantly patted my back somewhat hardly. I knew the gesture was meant to be comforting but it was rather painful. My crying soon turned into hiccups and I let out a long cough.

"Please don't die," Ben whispered, "you're my only friend...," and he paused for a moment redrawing his hand from my back and he placed both of them onto his lap and began to twirl his fingers, "we are friends right?"

I smiled despite every part of our situation was absoulately dreadful, "I am your friend."

For the first time in the short time since I'd met him I saw his smile. It stretched from ear to ear and small dimples appeared on his face.

"Ben...what is the ceremony that's going to happen?"

The smile that was on his face instantly dispapeared.

"The ceremony of Verheiratetes is an ancient tradition practiced by Blutbads to find an appriopate strong spouse who would bare carrying their child. Often it was another Blutbad but lately our numbers have decreased grealty. A horrid disease rampaged through our hunting lands killing almost half of the population it was then that my dad's tribe of Blutbad and my mum's tribe of Vogelartigen came together for survival. It was then that my Uncle Ed came up with the idea of mating us off and that was when I was concieved," Ben explained, "the possible spouse is dressed in a red dress and forced out in the woods, whilst usually the other Blutbad hunt for her. Whoever finds her first must claim her as his."

My stomach was once again twisted into a very painful knot, "uhm...how do they claim us?"

Ben gulped, "by biting them. Each of the Blutbad have their own marking on their teeth. It binds the pair together forever. And then the male will then uhmm," his cheeks turned red and he began to scratch at the back of his neck, "mate with them."

"Mate?!" I cried out hoarsely, "I'm not an animal. I'm not an animal."

**Grimm**

Two women with glowing yellow eyes come for me. I crawl into the corner and curl myself up into a ball, wildly moving my arms and legs. Something my father said to do if someone was trying to kidnap you. It's harder for them to get you whilst on the ground and moving.

"Damn you girl." One hissed out, "Ed!"

A man with mousy colored brown hair rounded the corner. He wooged only once into a Blutbad and then back ot normal.

"Take her into the other room, damn girl won't stop kicking. We will be in the other room."

The man waited with one hand in his pocket and the other held a red dress for the two of them to leave. He glanced once around the hallway up and down before walking into the cage. His sheer size alone made me go limp with fear and no longer did I have the will to keep fighting. H'ed have no problem scooping me up. Out of his pocket he drew a dagger. _My dagger_. He held it out hilt side towards me.

"What are you doing Uncle?" Ben questioned.

"Giving the girl a fighting chance. She isn't a blutbad or a Wesson of any kind. And at this state and her injuries she's just a little terrified Grimm girl."

My hand moved slowly towards the knife and gripped it tightly. He held the cloth up and tossed it byside my feet. For a moment he looked apologetic.

"Go on," he said, "if you don't do it yourself those two hags will and trust me their claws hurt."

Feeling my body shake I slowly peeled off my dirtied blood caked clothing. I slowly slipped the dress on ignoring the sharp pains on the left side of my body. The dress was made out of wool and scratched irratably at my skin. Ben fidgeted uncontrollably in the corner, his face was stotic.

"Goodbye friend." He mumbled.

Without thinking of my injuries I raced forward wrapping my arms tightly around his middle and squeezed harshly. Ed sighed loudly before his rather large hand gripped my shoulder slightly tugging my arm, but I held tightly onto Ben. I turned violently away from Ben, swipping the blade of the knife accross Ed's arm. He gave an anquished cry of pain and collasped on the ground. I'd nearly forgotten that the tip of my blade was dipped in vergiften. Poison.

"What did you do?!" Ben cried out alarmed.

Ed was coughing uncontrollably on his stomach. Ben knelt beside him with large alarmed eyes. I breathed in heavily.

"Please Ben come with me...,"

"I can't."

I lingered only for a moment more before beginning to run limping partially. At the end fo the cave was a slight light. It was my escape. My only escape. I dashed toward it; ignorning the growing pain in my body. A dark shadow jumped in front of it halting me.

"And where do you think you're going?" A deep voice drawled out, "wives aren't suppose to be running away."

My heart sank and my stomach dropped. Freedom had been so close. Alexei folded his arms and grinned.

"You really though you're were gonna escape didn't you Grimm?"

I held my knife upward and in the ready position and glaring at him. He let out a high chuckle at the sight of it.

"Look at you...such a big knife for such a little girl." He teased, "you will be fun to claim later. You seem the type to never give up," and then a devious smile appeared on his lips, "and our mating should be something real interesting."

Anger boiled in me and I swang at him. His hand scratched mind and the knife fell to the ground scattering behind Alexei's feet. My only chance at fighting was now gone, my only weapon.

"Let her go Alexei." A voice spat out behind me.

I whirled around, Ben stood with his fists clenched angrily. I'd never thought I'd ever see Ben muster an expression quite like that. Walking dazzily behind him was Uncle Ed who seemed to be dragging the left side of his body. The poison must have only been effective on half of his body.

Alexei snorted, "brother...oh brother. How foolish are you?" he then looks to Ed, "take him back to his _cage_ and next time make sure my wife doesn't run."

A vein in Ben's head began to surge, "let her go _now _."

Alexei frowned, "you don't scare me big brother," he shook his head, "it truly is a shame that you'd admount to nothing more than a defunct Wesson when both of your parents had such great gifts. Well perhaps it is time for you to die. I'm actually quite glad it is sooner than later, with your dear mum dead father's not just pleasing her anymore. I was wondering how long he'd keep you alive, well guess I answered my own question." With a jerk of his head he morphed into a Blutbad, "any last words brother?"

**A/N: Reviews! Please!**


	9. Chapter 8:SistersinLaw

**Kessler Household**

"Here's a picture of her." George said his hand shaking as he passed off one of the most recent school pictures of Ana.

Kirsten sat on the chair with a blank expression on her face. In the near week since Ana had gone missing it seemed to have aged her ten years. There were thick bags underneath her grey eyes, her hair stood at all odd angles, and wrinkles were forming around her mouth and eyes. She hadn't said a word in nearly two days.

"Make sure your wife gets some rest." The office with the name tag Renard said he gave a sympathetic look towards Kirsten and then patted George's arm, "we're doing everything we can to find your daughter."

"Thank you."

The two officers then turned and exited the house leaving George and Kirsten utterly alone. Both lost in their worries and thoughts. It seemed the each second was like a minute, a minute an hour and an hour an eternity. The worst part of it all George thought was the not-knowing if their searching was in vain.

**Just outside of Portland **

Marie Kessler shivered in the brisk December air as she paced around the empty parking lot. Once upon a time this lot used to nicknamed "the make-out lot" and often was frequented by teenagers, she herself, her brother and her sister were no strangers to it. But nowadays it was empty. The teenagers were off drinking and doing god-knows what else in the forests that surrounded Portland. She'd never understand the youth of today.

"Marie," a sharp voice called out drawing her attention.

At the end of the parking lot stood a figure whose face was shadowed by the dark hood. The high heels clanked loudly on the concrete as the figure made its way towards Marie. When the figure was only a few feet away its gloved hands slowly lifted the hood up.

"Kelly," Marie breathed out, "you look so ridiculous with that goddamn hood."

Kelly titled her head, clearing not amused by her sister's comment, "what's the real reason you called? Clearly not to discuss my fashion."

Marie drew in her breathe trying to will herself not to become bitter with her sister's tone, "do you remember the Schmidts? Dad was good friends with them? The burly kids who used to tease George all the time?"

Kelly scoffed, "really?"

"I wasn't finished yet. Edmund Schmidt took Ana hunting four days ago. Early yesterday morning Edmund, his wife and two kids were found dead in the woods," Marie explained, "and the reason I called you is because Ana is _your _daughter and she's in real danger I can feel it and that means you can too."

Kelly glanced over her shoulder, "I'll do whatever I can."

**Kessler Home**

"You have to eat," George said pleadingly pushing the hot soup bowl towards his wife. Kirsten didn't move. George sighed, "honey not eating is not going to bring her back!"

Kirsten looked up with such fierceness in her eyes, something he had never seen before, "you think that's why I'm not eating? Huh?" she rose from her chair. Even though she was a good six or seven inches shorter than George was at this very moment she seemed to tower over him. She pressed her finger into his chest digging her nail into his skin, "I'm not eating because my stomach is so twisted into a knot that I physically _can't_. It's hard for me to _breathe _right now and you want to force soup down my throat?! How can you even think of eating? Do you not care for her at all?"

"How dare you?!" George roared loudly, "how dare you insist that I don't care! You haven't said not yet a word to any of the cops! Haven't helped a damn with the investigation!"

He slapped away her hand harshly and slammed his fists into the wall. Breathing heavily he turned to face his wife.

"I'm trying to keep myself together for you!" He screamed, "one of us has too!"

Kirsten opens her mouth but the sound of the door knocking makes her clamp her mouth shut. She folds her arms across her flat chest and stomped off in the direction of the door, wondering who could possibly be bothering them at this time? The cops? She doubted it. She flung open the door wildly and to her utter shock stood her sister-in-laws. Marie and Kelly, she gulped at the large lump in her throat.


	10. Chapter 9:Ana

The three Kessler siblings stood together for the first time in nearly fifteen years. Though all three were different heights, had slightly differing color brown hair, and different color eyes it was their faces that were the same. All three shared the same rounded chin, with thin lips and a narrow nose.

"They found the bodies here," George pointed and Marie leaned over marking the area with her red pen, "and the campsite was nearly ten miles southwest of it. It means the Wesson moved them."

"Their wounds didn't match Vogelartigen markings," Kelly concluded, "it was much more animalistic, more like a bear." And she glanced over at her sister and at the same time they muttered, "Blutbad."

George scratched at his thinning layer of hair it was still freaky to see the two of them do it. It was as if they shared some kind of wavelength, "the Blutbad….that's the big bad wolf type Wesson right?"

"Right," Marie said reaching into her overstuffed duffel bag lying on the ground, taking out an ancient crossbow and three darts, "this should be good enough."

"I'm coming with you." George stated.

**Grimm(Ana's point of view)**

"Stop _fidgeting_!" The Vogelartigen hissed in my ear.

Only if I could I thought to myself as my body limps twitched. I'd lost control of it once they had begun to braid my hair, their claws scratching at my scalp painfully as they twisted my raven colored hair into braids.

"She will make beautiful Blutbad children," the other Vogelartigen said dreamily.

The first one swatted at her, "finish braiding! Her little escape has put us off schedule enough as it is."

The second one fell silent as she tied a ribbon to the end of my hair before looping it. I'd assume it was something of a Leia Skywalker hair do, I'd been her once for Halloween, I think I was eight. Why was I thinking of this? Ben was probably dead, my only chance of escaping was completely gone.

"Done." The first one proclaims holding tightly onto my forearm and forcefully standing me up, "come on now….it won't be too bad." She cooed.

**Police Station**

"Nothing about this case is right," an Officer named Bob was saying.

Captain Anderson, an balding man in his late fifties stood, a cup of coffee in his hand and his signature frown upon his face. He was starring at the picture of the young girl. She would be about the same age as his oldest niece. She was a real beauty too. Long dark hair, pale skin and blueish green eyes, she seemed so full of life in the picture. It was hard to imagine her dead.

"She's not dead." Sergeant Renard said from behind them.

The Captain turned to face him with an raised eyebrow, "I know we'd all like to believe she's alive somewhere, but right now I think all we're gonna find is a body. And the faster we find it the faster we get damn closer for her poor parents. I want everyone out with the dogs tonight scouring the forests until we find something."

"I don't think that's wise," Sergeant Renard concluded, "it's not safe. We have no idea what kind of animal we're dealing with here."

"Animal?" asked one of the other officers, "what kind of animal moves bodies from where it kills it, and arranges it like that? Or keeps a girl hostage like that?"

"One you've never faced before."

The Sergeant had seemingly come out of nowhere, solving more cases in a year that most cops don't solve in their whole careers. He was determined often spending all night at the station and the Captain knew he was proving himself so once the Captain position was up he'd be a shoe-in.

"And you have?" Captain Anderson asked.

Renard frowned for a moment, "you could say I have experience."

Many of the other cops now were elbowing each other and letting out snorts of laughter. Not one of them was taking him seriously but it didn't seem to affect him at all. Rather he edged himself closer towards the Captain.

"Gave me one night to find the girl," He demanded, "if I don't find her feel free to send in everyone with the dogs."

The Captain blinked. It was unlike any request he had ever heard in his whole career, but Renard's track record spoke for himself.

"All right."

Officer Ryans nearly choked on his donout, "but that goes against nearly every protocol."

"Well, I'm going to retire in a less than a month, so why not break some rules while I still have the chance?" the Captain said.

**Grimm(Just Outside of the Cave)**

I dragged my feet against the ground in a feeble attempt to stop the two Blutbad who were holding me by my upper arms. My bare feet painfully hit against the rocky floor and I lifted them up.

Just outside of the cave they dropped me. I fell to my knees and the two Blutbads let out large rounds of laugher before turning back into the cave. I stood brushing dirt off my dress starring at the vast trees. _Run_. A little voice inside of my head tells me and I began slowly to run towards the first opening I saw.

I hurtled, jumped and darted over and past trees until I could no longer breathe. I rested on a large tree heaving in deep breaths. How far had I gotten? I starred behind me, there was nothing aside from the trees. Cramps filled the left side of my body but hesitantly I pushed myself off the tree bark determined to keep going thinking hopefully the forest ended _somewhere_.

**Grimm(Outside of Forrest)**

"How are we ever going to find her?" George cried out hoarsely using his whole arms span he motioned towards the forest, "she could be _anywhere_."

"By not giving up on _her_." Kelly replied following behind Marie who was kneeling beside a tree.

She was rubbing two of her fingers together, "this is fresh blood." She decides and Marie points at the edge of all of the trees, "there's a trail, it went that way."

Ben was leaning against one of trees, bleeding steadily from the wound on his side. The claw mark went from his chest right over his heart down to his waist. It was meant to be a fatal blow, he knew it, if it weren't for Uncle Ed jumping onto Alexei's back, he would have been dead right now instead of bleeding out slowly. He was wondering now if it would have been better if he had died then.

"Oh good god." A deep voice breathed out.

Ben opened his eyes; standing above him were there people. A man and two women. There was an odd familiarity about them, one that he probably couldn't have the energy to think of with the amount of bloodless.

"He's alive." The lighter brown haired woman announces.

"But for how long?" asked Kelly, "is this one of the Schmidts?"

George shook his head and slowly reached his hand into his pocket and dialed for 9-1-1. Marie knelt beside him and used her own sweatshirt to apply pressure to the wound.

"George stay here with the boy." Kelly instructed, "Marie and I will go find Ana."

"Ana." Ben moaned out.


	11. Chapter 10: You're Alive!

**Grimm(Deep Within the Woods) Renard **

Blutbads and Vogelartigen working together? That sure was the last thing he had ever expected Renard thought quietly, probably one the Royal Family would never suspect. America was much different than Europe, though most of the old resentment was still present.

"A _royal_." The leader of the Blutbad spat out, "what the hell are you doing here?"

Renard turned to face him, "that little girl? You see she's a Grimm." And he empathized on each of the next words, "_A Royal Grimm_." He watched with slight satisfaction as the words were slowly thought about in their brains, and the realization on their faces was something he wouldn't soon forget. Renard took four steps forward towards the leader, "so I'd call off whomever is chasing after her. Or the families will be notified and they won't take a liking to this…._any _of this." He motioned towards the group in whole.

The leader of the Blutbad scowled and turned to four much smaller ones yelling out orders to find and stop Alexei before he had found Ana.

**Grimm(Marie and Kell**y)

"He's a cop." Marie answered her sister's unvoiced questions, "a damn good one too."

Kelly let herself smile sadly at the thought of her little boy all grown up. He'd be nearly twenty-six years old. The same ache in her heart intensified ten-fold at this moment, her little boy was all grown up and her little girl was off somewhere most likely terrified out of her wits. She wasn't dead. That much Kelly knew.

"Is he a Grimm?" Kelly asked as she padded into a small river.

Marie frowned slightly, "he has this gift for being able to analyze people by just looking at them once. A sure sign of being a Grimm, but it's too soon to tell. Perhaps he'll be spared."

A rustling of leaves drew their attention to the left. Barely visible in the opening were two Blutbads. Silently the sisters exchanged a knowing look, they split and hid behind trees.

"A royal? Are you sure Adair?" Alexei asked.

"Yes," Adair grumbled out, "one that sure seemed interested in that damn little girl. So we are to let her go."

"We could take him." Alexei deadpanned.

"Perhaps one but not the whole royal family."

With an expert's precision Marie fired off a dart that landed square in Adair's neck. His eyes rolled back and he collapsed onto the ground. The other immediately took off running towards the woods and Marie's next shoot missed Alexei by a mere few centimeters.

"Goddammit." Marie muttered out in frustration.

Kelly knelt beside Adair who was in mid-transformation back into his human face. She pushed him over and yanked out the dart from the neck. Blood oozed from the hole in his neck.

"We only need one." Kelly reasoned.

Marie sighed before nodding and knelt by her sister taking ropes and various other equipment out of the bag. A few knives dipped in harmful poisons would surely get the answer out of him.

**Grimm-Renard**

"Please….don't kill me." The faint defeated terrified little voice begged.

The little girl was crumpled up into a ball with her knees tucked up into her chest, her hands over her face. Poor child, Renard thought to himself. Her whole body was trembling and there was a gash along her bare foott that had a pile of blood surrounding it.

"I'm not going to hurt you," he said in the most gentle voice he could manage, "I'm a cop….my name is Sean."

The girl stays crumbled into a ball as if she didn't hear him. Renard slowly lowered himself into a squatting position, letting himself for a moment feel pity for the poor girl. Many a times when he was much younger he'd often find himself in the company of Grimms. The Grimms often wouldn't even spare him a look as they handed off the next creature and collected their pay. He couldn't imagine this little girl out ruthlessly killing Wessen, she just didn't seem the type.

What was her name? He thought to himself for a moment…Anne? Ana? Ana sounded right, "Ana?" he whispered, "Ana…please I promise I'm not gonna hurt you all right?"

Slowly one of her arms retracted from her face and she peaked out with one eye and then slowly came out of her ball-like position. Her blue-green eyes were wide and she appeared to be starring off at something way to the distance as if she were in some sort of trance.

"Ana….-He was cut off abruptly by the bony little arms that wrapped tightly around his neck with an iron like grip, "all right." He mumbled feeling a bit awkward at the touch. Hugging had to be one of the oddest interactions ever created. It was no secret that embraces between Royal family members were scarce and it was one of the few things he enjoyed about his family's estrangement. For what seemed like an eternity he sat with her arms wrapped tightly around him and every time he tried to move she only gripped harder, "I need to call for help. All right? I'm not leaving you."

She let go and began to stutter something incoherent, "wh…wh…wh…what about…-

Sean shook his head firmly, "they're not coming, you're safe."

**Grimm(Hospital) George, Marie and Kelly**

"She's a survivor." Marie said softly.

The three of them stood just outside of the glass in front of Ana's room. Ana was sleeping propped up against a few pillows. There were slight formations of bruises on the right side of her face, and a gash under her eye was bandaged. According to the doctor the four of her left ribs were badly contused but not broken and the gash on her foot required nearly thirty stitches but otherwise she was physically okay aside from being exhausted. Emotionally they wouldn't know until she woke.

Kelly stood motionless sniffing back silent tears and shaking slightly. There was a huge pit in her stomach and guilt weighed heavily on her. If there was one thing she wished more than anything is that her children would be spared from a life like this. Her daughter was suppose to be worrying about pimples or prom dates rather than being held captive by Blutbads in the woods fighting for her life.

"It's not your fault Kel." George said placing his hand onto her shoulder.

Sometimes Kelly wondered if her brother could perhaps read her mind.

"The guilt is written all over your face sis." Marie added and she opened her mouth to say more but the beeping of her phone made her walk away.

George cleared his throat loudly, "so uh…are you here to stay?" he hadn't meant for it to come out so bluntly but the question had been in his mind since she had arrived.

Kelly drew in a deep breathe, "no, there's still so much I need to do. So many more threats that I need to take care of."

"All right Nick…see you in five." Marie said as she walked closer to Kelly and George, slamming her ancient Nokia shut and tossing it into her large oddly green colored hand bag, "Nick's on his way with Kirsten."

Marie looked at her sister, "guess you'll be leaving?"

"Yeah. I'm just gonna say goodbye to her."

Kelly slides the door out as quietly as she could muster as she walking closer to the door. The up and downward motion of her chest and stomach hints that Ana's in a deep sleep most likely one she hadn't had in a long time. Kelly leant over her and placed a soft lingering kiss to the girl's temple.

"Mama loves you so much baby girl."

Slowly she rose reluctantly turning away once again from her daughter and she opened the door leaving it open as she hurriedly made her way out of the hallway. She tugged over her head a dark hoody.

"She always liked to be mysterious." George said feeling somewhat nostalgic.

"She's in over her head." Marie said in reply, "I could help her if she'd let me."

"She's too stubborn to ask for help you know that Marie and perhaps she's trying to protect you too." George reasoned.

Marie turned to face him and raised an eyebrow, "why do you seem so forgiving of her? She just up and left once again leaving the two of us behind and not to mention her two children."

George looked towards the little girl in the bed, "because without her I would have never raised Ana. It's one thing I never want to change as selfish as I sound for not wanting my sister to be home and safe with her own kids I don't feel any guilt at all saying it."

Kirsten rounded the corner first running into George who let out a large oof as she pummeled into him letting out loud sobs. Not much behind her was Nick and then a girl with long reddish colored hair. It couldn't be.

"Juliette?" he asked.

The girl nodded, "hi George."

The last time George had seen her she had these huge eye-glasses that seemed to magnify her eyes ten times the normal size. Her hair was always frizzy and her teeth were slightly crooked. She once was Ana's babysitter, and tutor.

"Are you done with Law School already?" George asked.

Juliette frowned and bit her thin lips, "uh. No. Actually I went to Vet school. Uhm how's Ana?"

Kirsten's head popped up out of his chest for a moment. Her eyes were puffy and bloodshot and she jerked her head towards the glass door releasing George from the death grip she had him in and racing towards Ana.

"She has some minor injuries….banged up a bit and a few stitches," George answered earnestly, "but it's emotionally we're worried about."

"She's a tough girl," Juliette said, "she beat up the Rayan boys no problem and they were triple her size and three of them."

"Did they catch the people?" Nick asked.

"Uhh…no," George answered, "but they're on it."

A puzzled perplexed expression came onto his face. Marie placed a hand on his shoulder and the two exchanged a knowing look. A strangled noise came from inside of the room, Kirsten was sprawled out over Ana's body clutching it tightly.

"Shouldn't you get her?" asked Marie.

"When she's like this she's better off alone." George answered earnestly and he caught sight of the officer who found Ana rounded the corner.

Instead of his uniform rather he was dressed in a suit with an overcoat, it gave him an older appearance. He looked completely contempt and walked even with an authority that wasn't present before. He smiled briefly upon seeing George.

"Hello," George said as he approached, "this is my sister Marie and my nephew Nick," he motioned to each when saying their names, "this is the officer who found Ana."

Renard smiled briefly at them. This little thing was the Marie Kessler? He thought to himself. The woman's name brought fear to the heart of any Wessen at just the mention of it. And here she was barely over five foot tall.

"How is she?" he questioned.

"Doing all right," George replied, "her mother is with her now. Uh she's kind of an emotional…well let's just say emotional. Is there something you needed from me? I thought I answered all of the questions."

Renard shook his head, "just wanted to check up. I' m glad she's all right."

"Thank you for finding her."

Marie turned to face him with squinted eyes and for a moment Renard wondered if she could see through the façade he had so carefully created. She was searching for something and when her face relaxed he felt himself relax. She couldn't see him.

"I was just doing my job Mr. Kessler."

**Grimm(Two Days Later)**

"Ben?!" I yelled out into the large room.

Hurriedly I moved my crutches one after another after another. It was so frustrating to depend of them. My underarms were constantly sore and no matter how fast I moved it never seemed to be fast enough. The mousy colored head of hair weakly turned. The odd yellow red eyes were just slits but just big enough for me to see the color. Ben. He looked god-awful.

"Ana?" he mumbled though his eyes were still closed.

"You're alive!" I exclaimed happily and he groaned in response, "all right somewhat alive, but still alive."

Ben nodded in response. It was then that I noticed Uncle Ed standing in the corner of the room. Almost all of my muscles tensed and I felt my heart skip beats. What was he doing here? Was he still mad about the whole dagger thing?

"Ana…," He said stepping forward, "I'm not going to hurt you. I'm not going to hurt anyone anymore."

A Blutbad not hurting anyone? Ha. I thought to myself as I carefully placed the bed in-between the two of us. He'd have to risk hurting Ben to hurt me. It was reasonable.

"No really," he insisted his brown eyes phasing rapidly to red and back, "I want to become _reformed_. Start again." And his eyes linger over Ben's body, "with Ben. He deserves a second chance more than anybody away from the tribe."

"So where are you going to live?" I demanded.

"Here," He answered shrugging his shoulders, "why go anywhere else?"

The doctor, an African American woman walked into the room carrying a clipboard she looked confusedly between the two, "I'm sorry Mr. Monroe I didn't realize that Ben had a visitor."

"It's all right," I quickly said, "I'll go."

**I think I want to jump to the Pilot mostly because I'm impatient, I hope you've enjoyed so far and I think I read somewhere that Monroe's first name was possibly Ed so I went with it and I think he has a different back-story but this is my story so my choice. **

**Character Bios:**

**Anastasia Marie Kessler:** was born on December 13th, 1994 to Kelly and the late Reed Burkhardt, the couples' second child born twelve years after their son. Shortly after birth was given to her Uncle George and Aunt Kirsten who would precede to raise her.

When she turned nine it became evident that she too was a Grimm like her mother and Aunt before her and began to train with the Schmidts. She grew out of her shyness and became a confident competitive teenager, especially whilst in Grimm training. She was taught in ancient battle arms, German, Latin and French, and favors a dagger that was birthday gift from the Schmidt family.

When she was fourteen her first hunting trip ended up horribly with her kidnapping and the death of the Schmidt family. Whilst in cavity she was deemed to marry Alexei but never completed the ritual as Sean Renard ordered for her release. He was the one to find her terrified in the woods and return her safely to home. She decided on taking a break from hunting and for the first time in her life attempted to stray away from her Grimm abilities and act as normal as possible whilst remaining friends with Ben, whom she met whilst being held captive by his father.

**Physical Description:**

A slender seventeen-year-old with wavy long black hair that falls to the middle of her back, wide almond shaped blue-green eyes, a narrow face with a narrow nose and thin lips.

**Personality:**

Ana values her independence and never wants to accept help from anyone. She prefers to confront problems before they confront her as she runs if they confront her before she's ready. She sometimes thinks before she speaks which lands her in a lot of trouble.

**Relationships:**

Reed Burkhardt(biological father, deceased)

Kelly Burkhardt(biological mother,alive)

Nicholas Burkhardt(brother,alive)

George Kessler(biological Uncle/Adoptive father/deceased)

Kirsten Kessler(biological Aunt/Adoptive mother/alive)

Benjamin Monroe(friend)

**Benjamin Monroe**: was born on November 24th, 1994 to Adair Monroe and Aviva, the failed attempt of a Blutbad and a Vogelartigen to create a "superior" race. He is the older half- brother of Alexei who is well praised by their father. Whilst not being able to morph he still shares some traits from his Wessen parents, a keen sense of smell from his father and excellent eyesight in the dark from his mother.

When he was young he was brought along on the hunts but once the tribe members realized it was him who let the prey go they held him in captivity. He never once attempted to make an escape until meeting Ana who he almost instantly considered a friend. While reluctant at first he later helped her to escape and was badly injured by his brother during the attempt.

After escaping he and Monroe began their lives as reformed "Wessen" whilst staying in close contact with the Kesslers.

**Physical Description:**

A skinny seventeen-year-old with curly mousy brown hair with big yellow red eyes, a large nose, thin lips with a defined jawbone with a rounded face.

**Personality:**

Ben is a shy, quiet, meek in nature, preferring not to compete. He takes pity on animals and doesn't have the urge to hunt as his Blutbad family members do. He has a kind heart and always seems to see the best in people.

**Relationships:**

Adair(father, alive)

Aviva(mother, deceased)

Adair(half-brother,alive)

Monroe(uncle, alive)

Ana(friend)


	12. Chapter 11:Pilot

**October of 2011(3rd Person)**

"Miss. Kessler?" Mr. Swind asked his beady eyes glaring at her through his thick lenses. It was becoming very evident in the recent lowering of her grades and the always constant day dreaming out of the window that she was no longer interested. He picked up one of the broken pieces of chalk from where it lay and chucked it at her. The little white piece hit just above her temple. She looked up startled and glared around the room as the class sniggered in response, "now I have your attention."

Ana slouched further into her seat, "sorry….it just I find your lessons to be quite dull." She mumbled not so quietly underneath her breathe.

The vein in his forehead began to surge as the older plump teacher's face began to grow very red. Angrily he opened one of the drawers and tossed out one of the red passes. Quickly he scribbled in his name.

"Here write yourself a pass to the Dean."

Ana stood brushing herself off before walking towards the front of the room. There wasn't even a little bit of guilt in her. Not one. Mr. Swind was beginning to wonder where the quiet petite little girl had gone? It had seemed so sudden her complete change in nature.

**Grimm**

"Ana?" Dean Matthews asked glancing up from his paperwork that seemed endless on his desk, "again?"

A year ago he wouldn't have even noticed her amongst the faces of all the students but now because of her frequent visits due to her rather sharp mouth. Ana pulled out one of the chairs and plopped herself into one of them.

"Ana…," he sighed, "you can't keep being like this. Your teachers last year may have given you leeway with your father's death-

"Don't." she growled out.

Mr. Matthews straightened up and scratched his slight beard. It had been just about this time last year that he had heard the horrific news of George Kessler's death. Mauled inside of his own home, by who well the cops were still working on that. It was effecting her more than she wanted anyone else to know.

"How's home?"

Ana stood, "my home life is truly none of your business." And the shrill ringing of the bell cut her off from saying her next words, "speaking of home I should go."

Before Mr. Matthews could even open his mouth she was out of the office and down the hall.

**Grimm**

She was sick of all them. Mr. Matthews, Mr. Swind, Mrs. Ewrins( the school psychologist). Every single one of them with their attempt at sympathy, how would they know? She thought to herself as she slammed the metal locker door shut. About twenty heads turned in her direction but she didn't even pay them a second glance.

"Hey," Ben said waving as he approached her.

"I'm going home with you."

Being at home made her heart ache painfully, all of the memories, the family pictures and the house still smelt like him. It was too much, and seeing her mother slowly losing herself, losing her mind. Her mother was the one that needed Mrs. Ewrins and her annoyingly high pitched voice and her stress dolls. Not her. She was perfectly…well as perfect as she could be.

Ben shifted his leather brown messenger bag over his shoulder, "Monroe is working on his newest clock, and he won't even notice you're there."

"Ben he's _always _working on a new clock."

"It keeps his mind off the temptations."

Ana sighs, "right. I keep forgetting that he used to run around as a big bad wolf and now he's a clock maker who can play a mean cello and makes a great pasta sauce."

"Shush," Ben said as some of the jock kids gave them a weird look, "talk quieter wouldja?"

"Do you honestly care what these sluts and mindless jocks think do you?" asked Ana raising an eyebrow, "I thought the two of us were above it."

Ben looked downcast, "right."

The two rounded the corner and quickly descended the marble steps of the school out towards where endless yellow buses lined the street. The pair raced down the buses towards the last bus. The one for the kids who lived the furthest away from the school, Ben's house was just on the border of where their school district ended and the next began. The bus driver nodded as the pair climbed onto the bus which slowly rumbled to life as the next few students climbed on next.

**Grimm(Monroe's House)**

"Arrested?" Ben asked starring in complete disbelief at his Uncle who was busy pouring himself a glass of red wine.

His glasses were pushed to the edge of his nose and he was carefully and slowly pouring the red liquid into it. At first he appeared not to have heard Ben as he shuffled towards the counter were Ana and Ben sat.

"You deaf or something?" he chided in a somewhat angered voice, "I think I've said it four times now."

"Sorry." Ben mumbled.

Monroe gulped down three quarters of the wine and starred intently at one of the many clocks hanging on the door. This clock in particular held a lot of significance. It was his first one, oddly shaped and oddly designed but it still worked. He could remember spending laboring hours upon it, measuring not once or twice but multiple times and he wanted it to be perfect, but only later did he realize there was no perfect.

"So….how was school?"

"Good." Both Ana and Ben say in unison.

Monroe nods and looks to Ana, "say how's your Mom kiddo?"

Ana looks downward and the grin that was once on her face fades away into a tight grimace. She plays with the charms on the silver bracelet that hung from her slim wrist, "she's not any better." She finally said.

Monroe sighed and gave her a sympathetic look, "it can't be easy on her. To witness…your father's death."

Ana squeezed harshly onto the small metal charm wanting to squish it into nothingness, to have some sort of control over _something_. It was the small controllable things that got her through the day, but it was the major uncontrollable things that kept her up well into the night.

She looked up briefly at Monroe, "I think I may stay here another night if it's okay with you guys."

Ben exchanged a look with Monroe who let out a large breathe.

"Ana…Ben and I were talking lately about how much time you've been spending here," Monroe began, "not that we mind or anything you're a good houseguest aside from well flinging your socks everywhere…not the point. Anyway I think you should spend the night home…in your own bed with your mom. Believe it or not she _needs_ you now."

**Grimm**

Maybe she was being a bit childish stomping out of the house and slamming the door, but deep down more than anything she wanted someone to hold her and tell her it'd be all right. That her mother wasn't going crazy that she'd just lost herself for a little bit, that her dad was at peace after his murder and someone to stop the aching feeling. She'd do anything to feel somewhat all right again. To feel as though breathing didn't require effort.

A beastly roar drew her attention from her thoughts towards down the block. A troll-like creature dressed in a business suit. In his hands he held a large hatchet object which he wildly swung, the woman dodged it and landed a hard punch to her stomach. Unable to _just _watch, Ana disregarded her backpack onto the ground and pulling an ancient dagger from her purse.

When she looked up the woman was on the ground bleeding from a gash in her shoulder.

"Hey fugly!" she cried out running across the street.

The creature turned only momentarily, but it was enough for the dark-haired man to jump onto his back and tackle it to the ground. But the creature was much faster and was up before him. He hits the man hard as he scrambles to his feet. Ana held the knife sideways and threw it. It hit just above his kidney, he screamed in agony as he fell to the ground.

"Damnit," Ana cried once she realized her knife had only wounded him.

He stood quickly again and swung his arms rapidly tearing the material of her jean jacket and making three deep slashes that soon began to gush warm blood. Ana clasped her hand over it.

"Get away!" the dark haired man cried.

Ana jerked away and closed her eyes as she heard the firing of gunshots. The piercing noise left ringing in her ears and when she opened her eyes again that man was starring down in horror at the monster that lay crumbled at his feet.

"Ana?!" the man asked a deeply confused perplexed expression on his face.

"Nick…," Ana replied and then glanced over to the woman, "you're a Grimm?"

Before Nick could answer the sound of the door slamming and Juliette's cry drew his attention from them. The creature had phased back and looked as if he were a normal person once again. She knelt beside him and as gently as she could with her left hand pulled the knife from his gut. She cringed at the noise it made and wiped away the blood on his suit. He was dead what would it matter now?

"Oh my god what happened to your arm?" Juliette's face was now chalk white, her brown eyes wide.

"It's nothing really," Ana answered, "it just stings."

"_Just _stings?" Juliette cried out.

Ana glanced down at the sight of her bloodied arm and hands suddenly wishing she hadn't. The smell was so overtaking a remembrance of that night. Flashes of the pile of blood flashed in her mind without warning. She felt herself rock back and forth as everything once again began to spin.

"Ana?!" Juliette shrieked.

"I think I need to sit down." Ana mumbled quietly falling to the concrete ground with a large thud. Blood oozed out of her wounds onto her jeans.

**Grimm(Police Questioning)**

"I see Nick Burkhardt and his Aunt getting attacked so I thought why not help." Ana said slouching in her seat and glaring at the white bandage that now lined most of her left arm.

Great another scar to add to my collection, Ana thought bitterly to herself. The two detectives in suits gave each other a disbelieving look. One held up the plastic evidence bag that held the knife.

"And this is yours?" the bald one asked and at her nod continued, "you just happened to have this on you."

"I always have it on me." Ana explained.

The other man raised an eyebrow, "why?"

"Well if you guys don't remember the cold case of 2008, four hikers killed by what appeared to be bears whilst the fifth was held kidnapped by men who you people haven't caught yet," Ana replied, "I carry it around for protection."

"So you threw the knife at Mr. Hulda?"

"Yes sir. I'm actually quite good at throwing them."

Again the two detectives looked at one another. One finished scribbling down the rest of what Ana said whilst the other collected the knife and stood.

"You're free to go Miss. Kessler but be available for more questions." The bald one said.

Ana stood brushing off her jeans knowing that the blood stains had already set in. She walked out of the interrogation room towards the main work area. A place she knew all too well since the age of fourteen. Most of the officers knew her by name and a lot of them she saw at the funeral but at that time she could barely manage to walk none the less have a conversation.

"Ana," a voice called out from behind, "how's your arm?"

Ana turned and quickly caught sight of Renard and without even realizing it began to flatten down the pieces of stray hair upon her head. There was something about him and she wasn't sure what that made him so much more appealing. The way he walked and talked with such authority and such more maturity was one thing. He was much more sophisticated then the boys she went to school with. His eyes zoned in on the white bandage on her arm.

**A/N:hate it? love it? Like it? Please please let me know.**


	13. Chapter 12:Pilot Part 2

**Grimm(Monroe's Home)**

"I'm coming!" Ben called towards the door, wondering who would be coming this late at night.

Ana had a key of her own and surely if she had forgotten it she'd just look underneath the welcome matt for the spare one. He reached the door just as the person impatiently began to jiggle at it. Ben flung the door open to find a bloodied teenager with long dark brown hair and his eyes were at first blood red but soon flashed back into a chestnut coloring.

"Alexei?" Ben asked disbelief evident in his voice.

"Yeah….," the teenager mumbled, "I'm not gonna hurt you."

Ben raised an eyebrow and examined his half-brother's exhausted hunched state.

"I doubt you could even if you wanted too." Ben replied.

Alexei looked downward. It was the first time in his life that he had ever seen him look so defeated. After all of the years of being tormented and being his personal punch dummy Ben knew he shouldn't have felt even a slither of sympathy but he did.

"What happened to you?" Ben asked.

"Like you'd care," Alexei scoffed off.

"Then why are you here?"

Alexei looked behind him searching the street to see if anyone had been following him.

"That girl Ana…-

"What about her?!" Ben said through clenched teeth.

"There's a bounty on her," Alexei replied.

Ben's thick eyebrows knitted together, "a _bounty_?" he scratched at the back of his head, "I thought only Royal families could issue those."

When he was little his mother would sometimes come to tell him all about the Royal Families and their Grimms. It used to terrify him half to death, but his mother made it clear that the families were far far away. Of course this was all before she began to disgust that he wasn't a super Wesson, and before he realized his father didn't love him at all. _Stop thinking about them_. Ben chided himself.

"Yeah it was a Royal all right." Alexei said bitterly.

"How would a Royal know about Ana? She's never been to Europe in her life."

"Well a Royal saved her from us…ordered us all off," Alexei mumbled, "maybe he tipped off his family," Alexei sighed deeply, "well that's all I came to say."

The pair stood awkwardly on the front porch. Alexei began to walk down the steps, using the stairs to slowly lower himself down one step at time.

"How'd you know where to find me?"

Alexei stopped in his tracks, "Dad like… well used to like to keep tabs on you."

The use of the pretense was not lost on Ben.

"Is dad dead?" Ben asked.

"All of them are," Alexei replied his back still towards Ben, "but why would you care? You left."

All of the things he could have said flashed through his mind as he watched his younger half-brother limp down the street and disappear around the corner. Behind him Monroe walks towards the door.

"Who were you talking too?" Monroe asked.

Ben frowned shaking his head, "nobody."

Monroe stares at his nephew knowing that it was a lie. He opened his mouth to comment but decided against it.

**Grimm(Nick's Car)**

"So I'm guessing you saw that guy Mr. Hulda for what he truly was," Ana began as they pulled to stop in front of her home.

Nick's face was stoic as he reached for the key in the ignition and quickly switching it off. He leaned backward into the seat with an unreadable masked face.

"It's okay to be scared…hell be terrified," Ana said leaning against the seat and looking out of her window towards her house, her eyes drifted upward towards her bedroom window, "I was….absolutely petrified. The mailman was my first, he was a Feurig, a bird-like Wesson. Kind of looks like a hawk. I used to draw these awful little pictures of him. Oh and the nightmares were god awful," Ana looked to watch his expression but it didn't seem to change at all, "didn't sleep for months. Until Aunt Marie came and explained to me what I was….what I was going to see for the rest of my life. And introduced me to the…Schmidts." Almost four years later it was still hard for her to say the name. Or think of them for that matter.

Nick gulped, "Ana…," he searched her face, "you know you're adopted right?"

"Huh?" Ana asked caught completely off guard by his question, "this is what you ask at a time like this? Gee if I had someone who's been a Grimm for most of her life when I started I would have asked a million questions about Wesson." And at his expression she sighed, "yes I do."

"Well I didn't," Nick replied and he heaved out a very deep breathe, "Aunt Marie just told me….uhm that you're my sister." He ran a nervous hand throughout his dark black hair.

"Oh." Ana manages to blurt out.

"I thought you should know."

"Thanks," Ana said reaching across to unbuckle herself letting out a loud yelp when she realized she was using her bad arm.

"Here let me help." Nick reached over and unclicked it quickly, "uhm I'm not sure what I think about all of this Grimm stuff…if I even believe it."

Ana raised an eyebrow and titled her head, "you'll believe it soon enough…it won't let leave you alone _ever_. You know where to find me and you have my number…," she waved goodbye feeling a bit lame as she climbed out of the car.

She walked up towards the stoop and reached into her pocket for the key. She jiggled it into place and opened the door, waved once again towards Nick. He began to slowly cruise down her block, she waited till she could no longer see his tail lights before closing the door and beginning to walk towards Ben's house.

**Grimm(Ben's Room)**

"He's my brother," Ana whispered into the darkness.

She was laying on a mattress on the ground with her hands folded on top of each other over her stomach. She was starring up cracked ceiling.

"Well the two of you _do _look exactly alike," Ben replied, "I mean and he was raised by _his _aunt Marie and you were raised by your Aunt and Uncle….isn't it kind of obvious?" And after a long pause Ben added, "I didn't mean it like you're an idiot or anything….," and he trailed off.

"You're right it should have been," Ana said, "It's just weird to think about now. I have a brother."

"Technically he's always been your brother," Ben replied, "how do you think he'll handle being a Grimm?"

"Guess we'll find out."

Ben turned loudly onto his side, sliding two hands underneath his head. Her heard Ana shifting. A short while later, he could hear her short uneven breathing, more than anything Ben wished she could sleep without worry. Her mother was getting worse, Kirsten Kessler needed a medical's help but Ana was adamantly against it. As if admitting help was the worst thing ever. She didn't like to confront any kind of problem unless she knew the answer. It was just the way she was.

The loud shattering of glass made Ben shoot upward. _A bounty's been placed on her_. Terror washed over him as he glanced around the room searching for a figure. Nothing. Ana was sitting up and was looking around too.

"What the hell was that?" she spat out.

"I dunno," Ben replied throwing the covers off the bed, "stay here okay? Ana stay here all right please?" Ana didn't listen as she stood up and began to walk towards the door, Ben raced in front of her, "look…it could be a bounty hunter looking for you."

"What?!" Ana asked, "why the hell would a bounty hunter be after me?"

Ben didn't give an answer as he opened the door and darted after it as Ana angrily called after him, clearly not happy with the situation. She folded her arms and yelled out in exaggeration.

Ben tiptoed across the carpeted hallway, sliding himself down the wall until he reached the living room. It was here that he could hear low murmurs of voices. Somewhat friendly voices, relaxation drew over him. It wasn't a bounty hunter, that was for sure. He walked steadily into the kitchen, to find a young dark haired man who was clearly a bit spooked nursing a beer and his uncle. When the man looked up his blue-green eyes locked on Ben's own, they were the same shade as Ana's eye color.

"_Nick_?" Ben asked.

The resemblance between the pair was quite overwhelming. It was as if Ben was looking at an older guy version of Ana.

"How do you know me?" Nick questioned looking even more jumpy as his eyes glanced back and forth between Monroe and Ben.

"Your Ana's brother," Ben stated in a matter of fact voice, "uh….-

He stopped talking when he realized that Nick was no longer looking at him but at something behind him. Ben whirled around to face a sleep ridden Ana. Her hair was in a messy top bun with pieces sticking at odd ends, her arms were crossed over her thin chest and she was tapping her foot in an angry manner.

"Oh Nick….you look awful," Ana said, "couldn't sleep huh?" and that's when she took notice of the broken window and pointed at it.

"I just wanted to say hello," Monroe muttered shrugging, "he's paying for it."

"I'd assume so," Ana said with an amused smile, "your greetings had always been different Monroe."


End file.
